


DamiTim Prompt

by FanFicLover9758



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover9758/pseuds/FanFicLover9758
Summary: Any authors out there that would like to take up a prompt?If so please add me to the story so I can read it please?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	DamiTim Prompt

There is a relationship between Damian and Tim where they are exclusive but not officially(They aren't even in a relationship). It seems more like a Friends with benefits but without the friends part. (Nobody except Jason knows and he doesn't care)

 _*Obviously*_ they don’t like each other, just because they can be civil, not fight as much, and willingly hang out together _*TOTALLY*_ doesn’t mean anything.

So during one of the many parties the Wayne’s has to attend, Damian sees Tim flirting/humoring the people that find him attractive. Damian gets upset, finds someone like him that’s not really a public social kinda guy.

They get flirty, and Damian thinks “Well since we aren’t together and he thinks he can do better and talk to those imbeciles.... then I’m going to definitely do better and get someone else. I don’t need Tim.”

Little does he know that after Damian and the stranger start to get along Tim is watching them like a hawk. He was already watching Damian before trying to rile him up and get his reaction to seeing Tim flirt. He just wanted Damian to give a **sign** that he cared but now his ~~boyfriend~~ _brother_ is flirting with someone else. It doesn't help that Dick and Jason come over to gush over their 'baby bat growing up' and getting ready to 'spread his wings'.

Jason being the only one that knows pushes Tim into confessing to him about how he feels towards Damian and their 'relationship'.

Jason gives a very Jason-like pep talk with the classic: _"If you don't do anything right now you won't be able to after tonight."_

Tim: _"Why?"_

Jason: _*points to Damian and the stranger leaving the party together*_

Tim doesn’t take it well.

The boy actually gets 3 steps away from getting into the limo to go back to the manor with Damian when Tim shows up and BOOM!!!

**_ The rest is your imagination _ **


End file.
